The Past
by SkySamuraiGirl
Summary: Orihime and her brother Sora find themselves running away yet again from a past they're trying best to forget. They move to Karakura hoping to start a new life but the past they were so desperately trying to run away from catches up to them too quickly. What did Sora do to make these people hate him so much? Will Ichigo be able to protect Orihime?


Chapter One

She sucked in a wad full of warm Autumn air through her plump lips as she steadied her walking pace. She could feel the anxiety start to build up in her stomach as the thought of entering her new school flooded her mind; remembering all the reactions and side comments everyone had about her there. The boys liked her to much and the girls didn't like her at all. She hoped it wouldn't be the same.

"Onii-san might be right." She mumbled to herself. "Moving here may turn out to be a good thing."

Finally she was in front of the gated high school. Taking in another breath and mustering up all her courage, she ordered his legs to move and walked onto the school yard filled with students.

Her silver eyes looked around curiously wondering if she should wait outside or go on in. She wanted to ask one of the students for help around the school but didn't know how to approach them. Everyone seemed to be to busy conversating with friends

Her silver eyes saddened and her small shoulders slouched as insecurity washed over her. "This might be harder then I..." At that moment she felt a hard body push into her, knocking the wind out of her.

She fell...

0o0o0

0o0o0

He scratched his orange set of hair as a long sleepy yawn escaped his mouth, then placed both hands back into his pockets as he continued to walk. "I need sleep." He mumbled lazily, his face holding a tired expression.

A tall girl with short black hair laughed. "You shouldn't have stayed up so late last night, Ichigo." She then looked up at him with a I-know-what-you-where-doing-last-night sneaky grin.

Ichigo sucked his teeth. "Tatsuki don't look at me like that." He almost spat out. "It's not what you think." He hated the fact that his best friend would always jump to the nastiest conclusions. Since when did her mind get so far in the gutter?

"Sure." She changed the subject as they entered the school yard. "Don't forget we have a test coming up."

Ichigo waved her reminder off. "Yeah yeah I know." He slightly yawned again, hand covering his mouth for a moment. "That's why I was up so late last..."

The carrot top was interrupted by, "GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" A boy with short brown hair lunged towards him practically flying with open arms, ready for an embrace. "I-CHI-GO!"

Ichigo's natural instincts kicked in and quickly jumped out of the way, dogging his friend's _morning routine._

Tatsuki gasped as she saw where this was going. "Asano-kun, watch out!" she called, but it was too late. His body had already collided with someone else, knocking the poor girl flat on the ground.

0o0o0

0o0o0

The fallen girl blinked a few times trying to realize what had happened. She was laying flat on her stomach, soft round cheek pressed hard against the ground.. "Ow," escaped her lips. She could feel a rush of pain burst into her cheek.

Once she sat up she placed the palm of her hand on the right side of her face, hoping her hand's touch would ease the pain. As she did so she couldn't help but watch the scene before her.

"What the hell is your problem Asano!" A girl with short black hair yelled to the boy, whom she guessed was the one that pushed her over.

"Tatsuki, I didn't mean it."He spoke innocently

"Yeah but still you caused someone to get hurt!' She yelled.

"I know I know." He tried to defend himself. "But it's not my fault. Ichigo's the one who jumped out the way."

"Don't try and blame this on Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled furiously.

As she continued to watch the scene unfold before her, she couldn't help but feel bad. It looked as if the boy was truly sorry for bumping into her. She didn't like the fact that he was was being yelled at for something so small.

"Um..." She spoke up to the arguing two. "It's alright really." She tried to explain, but they continued to bicker as if she wasn't even there. "E-excuse me." She spoke again but it was a fail.

"Hey. You alright?"

Her silver eyes averted from the fighting boy and girl to the person now standing before her. He was bending at the waist, holding out his hand.

Her heart jumped...

He had chocolate brown orbs that almost hypnotized her, orange spiky hair she felt like running her fingers through, and a strong, well sculpted face. She could feel her heart flip all around in her chest as she looked over him once more. Was she dreaming?

Ichigo continued to hold out his hand. "I'll help you up."

She nodded. Sliding her hand off her bruised cheek she placed it into his. As the warmth of his body made contact with her skin she could feel her heart flip in even more directions. '_He's so handsome.' _She thought as he pulled her off the ground. She felt like a feather.

As Ichigo helped the girl get to her feet he noticed just how beautiful she was. Long amber locks flew around her face, drawn-out eyelashes curled out complemented her huge silver eyes and pink plump lips that looked as soft as her creamy skin. He wanted to feel for himself.

Ichigo's eyes widened from shock as he took in the sight of the purple bruise on her delegate face. "It's a bruise." Without thinking he cupped the side of her face, running is thumb along the bruised area. She was so soft.

The girl flinched as a slight burst of pain exploded in her cheek. "Ow," She whispered lowly, not wanting to scared the handsome boy off.

Ichigo yanked his hand away at the sound of her whimper.. "Gomensai." He blurted out with a blush. He looked at anything but her. Her skin was soft, so, so soft. Why did he feel as if he had just stolen something from her?

"I-it's alright." She looked down playing with her slim fingers. She felt her face start to heat up. She wish she could have ignored the pain and continued to let him sway his thumb across her face. His touch was nice.

Ichigo felt something in his chest as he heard her voice for the first time. Even though she was in pain, her voice was soft and sweet. He wanted to hear more of it. "I'll take you to the nurse." He told her. He felt it was the least he could do.

She made a cute reaction as she waved her hands in front of her face. "No, it's alright. I'm fine really." She giggled embarrassingly "Things like this happen to me all the time." She smiled.

She fell face down on a regular bases, and she could laugh and smile about it? Again without thinking. Ichigo grabbed hold of her wrist looking down at her, eyes met. "I'll take you to the nurse." He repeated as if he wasn't going to take no for an answer this time.

Ichigo's eyes hypnotized her for a second. She nodded with out a word.

"Good."

0o0o0

0o0o0

Still holding her wrist the two entered the nurse's office. He walked her over to the hospitable bed. "Sit." He ordered her warmly, letting her wrist slip out of his hold.

Again she nodded without a word and propped herself onto the bed, feet dangling above the ground. She looked around the room. The nurse didn't seem to be any where in sight.. "I-is it okay that we're in here?" She asked softly.

A smirk appeared across Ichigo's face. "The nurse knows me better then any other student at this school." He walked over to the medicine cabinet and started pulling out ban-aids and other first aid antiseptics. "My first year here I had gotten into a huge fight with an underclassmen about the color of my hair." He walked back to her placing the box of band-aids at her side. He opened the peroxide and poured some on a large cotton ball. "He beat me up pretty bad. I was glad my friend Chad came to help me, or I probable would have ended up dead." He hovered the cotton ball over the bruised spot. "You have some scrapes that are bleeding a little." He explained to her. "It might sting a bit." He smiled, assuring her it wasn't his intention to hurt her.

"Okay."

He gently rubbed the cotton ball across the lines of scrapes. She didn't flinch. "After they we're finished with us I went to the nurse." He poured a bit more peroxide on the fluffy white ball. "She patched me up pretty good, but I still had to go to the hospital." He tossed the dirty cotton ball into the trash and pulled out a large square band-aid from the box. "But I still fought, and ended up here every single time. She never asked questions she just fixed me up with a warm smile." He unwrapped the bandage and placed it over her bruise.

Her face grew warm. "A-arigato." She stuttered shyly.

"No problem." Ichigo smiled. "It's the least I could do." He placed the box of band-aids back in the medicine cabinet along with the peroxide. "Sorry about my friend knocking you over. He's a bit on the crazy side."

She giggled. "It's fine." She didn't know his name. She needed to know his name. Should she just ask or...

"You must be new." Ichigo started. "I've never seen you around Karakura High before." He would defiantly remember seeing a face like hers.

"O-oh yes I am." An embarrassing blush flooded her face. "Sorry for not introducing myself."

"It's cool." Ichigo walked back to her. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He held his hand out. "And you are?" Why was he acting so weird towards this girl? Never in a million years did Ichigo thought he would be helping some random stranger even if she was beautiful. It was very out of character for him.

A smiled crept across her face. She reached out her hand to introduce herself but the two were interrupted.

"Man my hand hurts like a bitch!" A boy with turquoise blue hair entered the room. Clutching onto his right hand he walked over to the gaze and started to wrap it around his knuckles. "I beat the shit out of that little nerd. Felt like I was punching a hard as rock though." He turned and faced Ichigo. "How have you been Kurosaki?" He shout him an evil smirk.

Ichigo knew that the boy didn't like him, but he played along. "I've been fine Grimmjow, you?"

Grimmjow laughed historically. "I've been great. Fuckin the bitches, smoking drugs. Never been better." He walked over to the two. "And who do we have here?" He was now standing beside Ichigo, looking down at the girl sitting on the bed.

Her silver eyes widened from shock. '_It's him!' _Her mind screamed.

"Well I'll be damned." He bent over at the waist, placing his face directly into hers. "Inoue Orihime." Pleasure filled him as her name rolled off his tong.

She could feel her lip start to quiver.

"Tell me?" He cupped his large hand around her bandaged cheek "Where have you and your brother been hiding, huh?" He stared her down as if she was his prey. "You thought you could get a way..." His voice grew heavy, "Didn't you?"

0o0o0

0o0o0

**Cliff hanger! God don't you just hate those? Sorry but I had to leave you wanting more so you'd come back (Evil laugh). I haven't been on fanfiction for a while and I have some personal reasons for it, but I'm back! Figured a new story would be an ice breaker for me. **

**For those of you who are fans of Beauty And The Cat, I will be updating that pretty soon so be on the lookout. **

**I've missed you guys so much and I hope you still love me. **

**Te amo!**

**-Sky **


End file.
